The Albert Einstein Cancer Center is led by the Director, Deputy Director and seven Associate Directors. Since the last renewal. Dr. Roman Perez-Soler was appointed Deputy Director and Dr. Joseph Sparano was appointed Associate Director for Clinical Research. In addition, Dr. Steven Libutti was appointed Associate Director for Clinical Services (no CCSG support requested). The current full roster of senior leadership includes the Director of the Center (I. David Goldman, MD), Deputy Director (Roman Perez-Soler, MD), Associate Director for Laboratory Research (Pamela Stanley, PhD), Associate Director for Clinical Research (Joseph Sparano, MD), Associate Director for Therapeutics (Susan Horwitz, PhD), Associate Director for Population Sciences (Thomas Rohan, MD, PhD), Associate Director for Administration (Richard Seither, PhD, MBA), Associate Director for Shared Resources (Michael Prystowsky, MD, PhD), and Associate Director for Clin cal Services (Steven Libutti, MD).